What the Hell With Me?
by CherryHyuuga SabakUchiHaruno
Summary: Sakura Haruno. Seorang gadis 17 tahun yang tidak mengerti arti kata 'Cinta'. Tapi, semua itu berubah ketika ia bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Dan perasaan dilema pun hadir, ketika Gaara ikut masuk dalam kehidupan Sakura. Siapakah yang akan Sakura pilih nantinya? GaaSakuSasu fic. Choose!


**What the Hell With Me?**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © CherryHyuuga SabakUchiHaruno

Pairing : GaaSakuSasu

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, abal, alur gaje, typo(s), misstype(s), dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

Summary : Sakura Haruno. Seorang gadis 17 tahun yang tidak mengerti arti kata 'Cinta'. Tapi, semua itu berubah ketika ia bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Dan perasaan dilema pun hadir, ketika Gaara ikut masuk dalam kehidupan Sakura. Siapakah yang akan Sakura pilih nantinya?

**Bila ada kesamaan cerita, alur atau sebagainya, saya mohon maaf. Tapi saya berani bersumpah bahwa fanfic ini asli dari otak saya yang rata-rata ini.**

**If you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, ok?**

**Let's read! Join!**

**Chapter 1 : First Sight**

Pagi hari itu cuaca sedang cerah. Cicitan burung-burung mengalun, bunga-bunga khas musim semi bermekaran. Menambah kesan nyaman, damai dan tentram. Membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya bersemangat untuk menjalankan aktivitas di hari yang indah itu.

Begitu juga Sakura Haruno, tokoh utama cerita ini. Ia dengan semangatnya berjalan menuju sekolahnya sambil sesekali menyanyi kecil. Terkadang ia menyapa orang-orang yang ia kenal, yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya di perjalanan. Langkah gadis berusia 17 tahun itu terhenti ketika suara yang baginya familier memanggilnya.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh, didapatinya gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir _ponytail_ berlari ke arahnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Ino!" sapa Sakura berseri-seri.

"_Ohayou!"_ salam gadis pirang bernama Ino itu setelah ia sudah sampai disamping Sakura.

"_Ohayou mo_," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Berangkat bersama?" tawar Ino.

"Tentu! Ayo," ujar Sakura menyetujui.

Mereka pun berangkat bersama. Dalam perjalanan, mereka terus-menerus mengobrol sambil sesekali bercanda. Hingga sampailah mereka di depan pintu gerbang sekolah mereka. Konoha High School. Itulah nama sekolahnya. Sekolah bertaraf Internasional, sehingga hanya golongan ekonomi menengah ke atas yang bisa memasukinya. Atau, bila ada orang yang berekonomi menengah ke bawah, itu mungkin karena ia mendapatkan beasiswa.

Sekolah yang biasa disebut KHS ini adalah sekolah favorit di kota Konoha, sehingga banyak sekali para orangtua yang ingin memasukkan anaknya ke sekolah ini. Selain fasilitasnya yang terjamin, cara pengajarannya pun bertaraf internasional. Sehingga banyak siswa lulusan KHS yang bisa melanjutkan ke Konoha University atau mendapatkan pekerjaan yang 'layak'.

Sakura dan Ino melangkah memasuki sekolah dan segera menuju ke kelas mereka yang kebetulan sama. Mereka berjalan melewati koridor yang sudah cukup ramai oleh para murid dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 –tempat dimana kelas mereka berada. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah dari tangga, sampailah mereka di depan pintu kelas XI-1 –kelas mereka– yang sudah lumayan ramai itu. Segera mereka melangkahkan kaki masuk ke kelas itu.

Sakura menuju bangkunya yang terletak di sisi sebelah kanan dekat jendela, sehingga ia bisa melihat taman belakang sekolahnya dan langit biru apabila jenuh akan penjelasan guru. Sedangkan Ino duduk tepat di belakangnya. Setelah meletakkan tas di masing-masing bangku yang mereka tempati, Sakura memutar posisi duduknya sehingga ia sekarang berhadapan dengan Ino.

"Pig, Hinata kok belum datang yah?" tanya Sakura sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan.

"Aku tidak tahu, Jidat," jawab Ino seadanya.

"Jangan-jangan .."

"Sakura_-chan_, Ino-_chan_.. _O-ohayou,"_ sapa gadis berambut indigo memotong perkataan Sakura.

Ino melirik Sakura dan memberikan tatapan seolah-olah ia mengatakan 'Hinata-panjang-umur-dan-kau-tak-bisa-membicarakan-hal-buruk-tentang-nya' lalu menyeringai. Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Sakura-_chan_? Ino_-chan_? Ada apa?" tanya gadis bernama Hinata itu bingung melihat ekspresi Sakura dan Ino yang seolah-olah tengah bertelepati.

"_Iie_. Kau habis darimana, Hinata? Biasanya kau berada di kelas lebih dulu daripada kami," tanya Ino menopang dagunya sambil melihat ke arah Hinata.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Hinata memerah. Sakura melirik Ino yang balas meliriknya dan memberikan tatapan 'pasti-cowok-baka-itu-yang-membuatnya-menjadi-seperti-ini'. Ino hanya mengendikkan bahu malas.

"Eng.. _Ano_~ Tadi N-Naruto_-kun_ m-mengajakku jalan-jalan s-sebentar. Lalu i-ia m-mengajakku.." Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya.

Sakura menatap Ino, lalu berkata tanpa suara, "_Benar 'kan? Si Baka itu. Naruto,_" lalu tersenyum _devil_. Ino menghela nafas pelan.

"Mengajakmu kemana, Hinata?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Me-mengajakku ke-kencan ke t-taman kota nanti," jawab Hinata yang semakin memerah wajahnya. Sakura dan Ino menghela nafas, '_Benar-benar kasmaran_,' batin mereka berdua.

"Yah~ selamat bersenang-senang, Hinata," komentar Sakura datar.

"_A-arigatou_, Sakura-_chan_," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis kepada sahabatnya yang berambut _soft pink_ lurus sepinggang itu.

'_Bagaimana cara si Baka Naruto itu membuat gadis secantik Hinata sampai kasmaran seperti ini_?' batin Sakura heran.

"Apa a-ada yang me-mengganggumu, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sakura yang sedari tadi menghela nafas.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting," jawab Sakura datar.

"Mungkinkah kalau si Jidat ini memikirkan cinta?" tebak Ino asal dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan percintaan. Kita masih muda, lebih baik waktu dihabiskan dengan belajar," balas Sakura sarkastik.

"Jangan bilang begitu, bisa-bisa kau akan jatuh cinta pada seseorang hari ini," ujar Ino memperingatkan.

"Pemikiran bodoh macam apa itu? Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta kepada siapapun," Sakura mencela pendapat Ino.

"Hhh.. Kau ini," Ino menghela nafas berat, sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap Sakura intens.

KRIING KRIING

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya menatap Sakura lalu segera duduk ke bangkunya yang terletak di samping Sakura (A/N: 1 meja untuk 1 murid. Kelas XI-1 terdapat 40 murid, berarti ada 40 meja dan 40 kursi untuk masing-masing murid. Jadi, kelas ini cukup lebar). Begitu pula murid-murid lain, bahkan ada beberapa murid yang baru memasuki kelas. Beberapa menit kemudian, guru memasuki kelas dan pelajaran pun di mulai.

*-=Cherry-Chan=-*

KRIING KRIING KRIING

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, guru yang mengajar di kelas XI-1 itu mengucapkan salam dan keluar dari ruang kelas. Kemudian, di susul para murid yang berhamburan keluar. Ada yang memilih tetap di kelas, ada yang ke kantin, ada yang menuju taman belakang sambil menikmati _bento_ yang mereka bawa dari rumah dan adapula beberapa anak yang berlari-lari di lapangan.

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata memilih untuk ke kantin. Sesampainya di kantin, Ino dan Hinata mencari meja kosong untuk di tempati, sedangkan Sakura memesan makanan dan minuman mereka. Saat sedang memilih menu minuman, sebuah tangan kekar menyentuh pundak Sakura dan membuatnya tersentak kaget. Sakura menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa orang yang membuatnya tersentak, sebelum ia melakukan gerakan reflek –memegang tangan itu dan membantingnya ke depan khas Karate karena berani mengagetkan Sakura–, karena gawat juga bila ia di panggil BP nanti.

"Cepat," ujar pemuda berambut biru dongker di belakangnya ambigu lalu melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura heran.

"Cepatlah, memesannya," ujar pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura tidak menanggapi. Ia terus menatap wajah pemuda di depannya ini dengan mulut –setengah– menganga. Ia menatap pemuda tampan di depannya ini dengan kagum. Pipi tirus, rambut _raven_ berwarna biru dongker dan bibir tipisnya. Tanpa sadar, wajah Sakura telah merona merah.

'_Kawaii_..' batin Sakura takjub.

"..ei! Hei!" panggil pemuda itu memecahkan lamunan Sakura.

"Eh-ah-oh! _G-gomen!_" ujar Sakura gugup sambil setengah membungkuk lalu segera memesan makanan dan minuman, lalu segera pergi dari hadapan pemuda tampan itu menuju ke meja dimana Ino dan Hinata telah menunggunya. Menghiraukan tatapan aneh yang diberikannya kepada gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu.

'_Gadis aneh_,' batin pemuda itu lalu melangkah untuk memesan makanan.

.

.

"Lama sekali sih, Jidat?" tanya Ino ketika Sakura menghampiri meja yang mereka tempati.

"Ah~ _gomen_.. Antreannya panjang," dusta Sakura sambil tersenyum paksa. Ino dan Hinata hanya ber-'oh' ria.

Tak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka pun datang. Segera mereka menyantap pesanan mereka karena perut yang sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Heii~! Lihat, itu Sasuke-_kun_!" seru seorang gadis sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda yang tengah menyantap makanannya dengan pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dan pemuda yang rambutnya dikuncir menyerupai nanas ke sekumpulan cewek.

"Kyaa..! Sasuke-_kun_! Jadikan aku kekasihmu..!" jerit cewek lain dengan nada genit.

"Sasuke-_kuunn_..!"

"Sasu-_kooiii_..!"

Keributan pada sekumpulan gadis itu mengganggu ketenangan Sakura, Ino dan Hinata yang tengah asyik menyantap makanan mereka. Mereka bertiga melirik malas ke arah sekumpulan cewek yang membuat keributan dan mengganggu ketenangan mereka dengan tatapan malas. Sekilas pemuda berambut biru dongker melintas di antara para gerombolan itu. Mata Sakura terbelalak.

'_Cowok itu.._' batin Sakura.

"Ah! Sasuke, ya? Jadi dia penyebab terganggunya acara makan kita? Dasar," geram Ino lalu meminum jus anggurnya.

"Kau kenal dia, Pig?" tanya Sakura. Ino menghela nafas pelan.

"Yah.. Semacamnya. Ayahku dan ayahnya adalah rekan kerja," jawab Ino lalu meminum jusnya kembali.

"Oh~. Rekan kerja dimana?" tanya Sakura berusaha mengorek informasi.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli orang lain?" tanya Ino balik sambil menatap Sakura tajam '_Apalagi dia cowok,'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Baru saja," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Hm," Ino mengangguk.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," tuntut Sakura lalu memasukkan suapan terakhirnya.

"Rekan kerja di Uchiha _corporation_," jawab Ino datar.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sakura tersedak.

"Sakura_-chan_!" seru Hinata panik lalu mengangsurkan air putih. Segera Sakura meminumnya hingga tandas.

"Kau tak apa, Jidat?" tanya Ino heran.

"Ehem!" Sakura berdehem. Lalu menatap kedua sahabatnya yang –sedikit– khawatir, "Aku tak apa," jawabnya. Ino dan Hinata menghela nafas lega.

"Uchiha _corp_? Perusahaan besar terkenal itu?" tanya Sakura mencari informasi.

"Ya. Kira-kira begitulah," jawab Ino seadanya sambil mengendikkan bahu. Sakura hanya mengangguk, lalu meminum jus strawberry-nya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Hinata terus menatap Sakura intens. Hinata tengah berfikir, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang telah dialami Sakura dan sepertinya ia tidak mau bercerita dengannya dengan Ino. 'Sesuatu' yang dirahasiakan oleh Sakura. Hinata terus memandangi Sakura. Kemudian ia terbelalak. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum manis. Ino yang melihat ekspresi Hinata yang berganti-ganti menjadi heran.

"Kau tidak apa, Hinata?" tanya Ino memastikan. Sakura melirik Hinata sambil tetap meminum jusnya.

"Ah, t-tidak," jawab Hinata sambil tetap tersenyum manis.

Saat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, Hinata menatap mata _aquamarine_ Ino dan memberikannya kata-kata lewat tatapan 'aku-akan-menceritakan-sesuatu-tentang-Sakura-_chan_' lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Ino hanya mengangguk.

KRIING KRIING KRIING

"Ah, sudah masuk. Ayo kembali ke kelas, Ino, Hinata," ujar Sakura. Ino dan Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Sakura berjalan keluar kantin dan menuju ke kelas mereka untuk melanjutkan pelajaran berikutnya.

*To be Continued*

(A/N): YOOOSSSHH! \(^O^)/

Saya yang masih newbie ini berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menciptakan (?) sebuah fanfic yang baik. Saya tahu, kalau fanfic pertama saya ini masih banyak kekurangannya, jadi mohon maklum yah. oh iya, enaknya... Sakura itu di pair ama siapa yah? :v

Saya sebagai newbie sangat membutuhkan saran, masukan, kritik, dan lain sebagainya dari para senior atas tanggapan dari fanfic saya ini.

Yah, sekian Author Note yang tidak bermutu ini. Karena saya juga gatau mau ngomong apa. *diinjek* jadi,saya hanya memohon bantuannya, #membungkuk.

Arigatou gozaimasu bagi yang udah mau baca fic abal saya ini.

Bisakah saya meminta anda untuk me-**REVIEW** fic ini? *puppy eyes*

Sekian dari saya.

CherryHyuuga SabakUchiHaruno


End file.
